The Legend of Zelda: When Darkness Falls
by Cobra174
Summary: When Darkness falls, the goddesses have always promised to shed light upon the land. Hyrule has rebelled against it's many happy endings. The Royal family has been killed and self proclaimed "Saviors" rule over the land. Please read prologue. Rated T for dark themes, action and romance.


The Legend of Zelda:

When Darkness Falls

What is a legend? A legend can be a traditional story sometimes popularly regarded as historical but unauthenticated. A story or tale to inspire one to rise above their current state, or to keep one grounded in fear. Many a time it is to help us to love more or to endure hardship, to be strong when every one is weak.

In a land that was named Hyrule a particular plague ravished it's people.

Apathy.

When the world was threatened with certain doom, the goddesses would call on Man to show forth Courage to face their fears, wisdom to see beyond themselves and power to overcome.

A man would rise and come from humble beginnings as something lowly and of little worth to the world. His courage would inspire those around him to rise against the evils of the world, to take arms and defend what they knew to be right. Very often he was dubbed Hero.

And many times, he traveled alone. He would fight and win and cast out the evil in the land, causing rejoicing and gladness. He would sink into obscurity and the people would begin a new life of prosperity.

Sadly, once their stomachs were filled and their pockets lined they would quickly forget the disasters that had been adverted and soon allowed pettiness, bitterness, hate and lust to enter their hearts.

This cycle has happened over and over, men would seek power and good men would rise and quell the evil. Indeed this "Legend" gave the people hope.

But it also made them lax.

The people began to allow more selfishness into their lives, to live more ravish lives filled with all manner of evils forbidden by the goddesses. They became apathetic to the evils that began to grow in the beloved land of Hyrule, dark monsters began to creep from the darkest corners of the earth to slowly begin terrorizing the land. It happened so slowly, that people paid no heed, and all attempts to warn was met that the "legends" foretold of such things and that a man would rise and protect them.

So they did nothing, they continued to allow more wickedness and soon cities became filled with thieving and murdering. Monsters had free reign on the outer Providences and soon people moved inward, leaving their homes and cities. Thousands were killed or left homeless, the cause of the monsters was unknown and the people looking for an out turned their blame towards their king. They began to murmur and blame their misfortunes on those under the crown, so much so that a rebellion was formed whilst ignoring the evils in their hearts.

Under the name of the goddesses men swore that they would take down the king and promised protection and safety from the monsters that plagued their homeland.

The King and his associates fearing the extent these men would go, sent a decree pleading men to turn to the goddesses and to make right their lives.

The people mistook this as a subject of bondage, and the men leading the rebellion claimed to be the those the goddesses would send. The people, looking for escape believed willingly and joined the cause.

Blood was shed, innocent blood. The radicals believed that if a single member of the royal family were to live, their misfortunes would continue.

Indeed their will to be "Free" as they deemed it quickly led to blind rage. A bloody civil war erupted and the King and his family were murdered in the castle of Hyrule. The people were pacified and they soon hailed the men leading the charge as "saviors of Hyrule". The monsters that had plagued the land mysteriously disappeared and within a short ten years Hyrule had all but forgotten the struggles it had faced. Indeed a darkness had fallen on Hyrule, kindness, love and charity had all but vanished. Chivalry, honesty and honor died. The land went from the chosen land of the goddesses to one of all manners of evil.

And the people relished in it.

The will of the Goddeses became unknown and soon all had forgotten of legends and prophecy's. For their stomachs were filled, their wallets lined and their lusts satisfied.

A land that had known so many happy endings, had finally rebelled against it. It had chose a course that would ultimately lead to it's doom.

But whenever Darkness falls, only light can dispel it.

But for light to come, one must rise above the darkness and be a beacon to cast away the darkness.

This is a story, not a legend. This is the tale of when Hyrule was at it's worst.

This is a story, of when Darkness falls.


End file.
